School of humans and the Undead
by chibi dog
Summary: Hinata, Ino, and Gaara are the new kids. They all must face their past and gain new allys and enemy. Powers will be reveled, Past will flood the mind and Serects will fall like a waterfall. "This is a school of humans and the undead." Reni said


Chibi dog: alright now time for a new story!

Hinata: so what is the story about?

Ino: Shhh don't tell Chibi-chan!

Chibi-dog: -.- I wasn't going to anyway would you do the honors hina ^.^

Hinata: Chibi dog does not own anyway of the naruto characters!

* * *

_Every day _

_Every night_

_You were out with your boys getting high while I worked hard to pay the rent._

_And my girl said I should lose you, But I stuck with you_

_Cuz u promised to change_

_Now I finally see you were using me _

_And I'm taking my money back_

_Get down your knees, begging me not leave_

'I love this song' said the now awake blonde looking at the clock

"Holy crap! It's the first day of school!" yelled the blonde rushing out the bed and tumbling in her bathroom. "Ino-baby hurry up your break feast is getting cold!" yelled the said girl's mother "ok mama I'll be down in a minute!" ino yelled back.

Five minutes later

"Ok Ino are you sure you don't want a ride to school?" asked Ino's mom with tears coming out her eyes

"Yes I'm sure. It's only a couple of blocks away! Bye mom!" said Ino running out the door with her mother following her "Bring your friends over for practice ok sweetie" yelled Ino's mother. "Ok mom" yelled Ino back still running. "My baby girl is growing up so fast, oh my I forgot to tell her about…ah well she will she her when she gets there" said Ino's mother smiling.

"There's the school, I made it" said ino cheering and dancing

"Hey Ino!" yelled another voice familiar to Ino. Ino turns around to see who was calling her.

"Nani! Kiri, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Ino staring at her sister in front of her.

"What, oka-san didn't tell you we were going to the same school?" asked Kiri hugging her sister.

Kiri is 16 years old and is a junior in high school. She is practically Ino's twin, long blonde hair and pale turquoise eyes that shine in the light, tanned skin and an average body type. She was wearing a green cute tank top that said 'princess' with white shorts and white Nikes. She also wore a pair of hoop ear rings and had a little bit of make-up on, finishing up her look her hair is left down.

"No she didn't" answered ino

"Well now you know" said Kiri smiling

RINNNNNNNNNNNNG  
"well looks like it's time for classes to start" said Kiri walking away to her classes

"Yeah seeya later Kiri" said ino running into the building to her homeroom class. 'This year might be better than last year' thought ino smiling.

In homeroom

"Alright class, settle down now" said Kakashi-sensei walking into the class with his nose in that dirty book of his. "We might have some new students today" he said still reading that smut. Then my best friend and bodyguard walked in the class. Thank God I have homeroom with Reni and Tsuki.

"Reni! Tsuki! Over here!" I yelled to them making all my fan girls shocked that I called them over.

"Naru-chan! Oh how great to see you again!" said Reni hugging me. Reni has short mint green hair and honey brown eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top and gray skinny jeans with a skull on her right butt check with blue high wedges. She has her favorite blue skull candy head phones around her neck. She had on black eye liner and eye shadow. Now how she is my body guard and wearing heels, I will never know. But anyways she has a tongue piercing and it is a white and black ball. And when she is mad I swear you can see her mouth start to glow white.

"Gosh Reni don't kill the guy" said Tsuki laughing at Reni and me. Tsuki was the odd ball out of us, she has long black hair but in the light it sometimes looks like a dark blue with red eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket and a white tank top under it and jean shorts, she wore her black vans. She had a lip piercing and a belly button piercing with a guitar hanging. She had her favorite necklace that had a rose and gun on the chain. Here is the weird thing, she doesn't wear make-up but her lips are always a deep ruby red and I swear every time she grins I see fangs.

"shut-up Tsuki I'm not going to kill him sheesh" said Reni taking her seat on the right of me while tsuki took the left side then they glared at the fan girls.

"Ok class today we have three new students with us today" said Kakashi then came in a blue haired girl, a red haired guy, and then a blonde girl. "Please introduce yourself" said Kakashi putting his nose back in his book.

"Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka and I play the drums" said the blonde girl named Ino. Ino looks like Kiri's twin. They both have the same Beautiful eyes and long blonde hair, except Ino has her hair in a ponytail. She is wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a heart and arrow and bell bottom jeans. You could see her nose piercing. With the outfit she had on a pair of ballet shoes

"Ok well Ino hmmm sit next to Reni, Reni raise your hand." Said Kakashi as Reni raised her hand an Ino walked along the desks next to Reni. "Hey she looks a lot like your crush Kiri" said tsuki laughing at my blushing face. "shut-up tsuki" I said.

"Hi m-my name is Hinata Hyuuga and I-I can sing" said the shy girl named hinata. I heard a couple of people laughing at her stutter. Hinata has dark blue hair and white kind of lavender eyes. She had on a white tank-top on covered by a mini black jacket with capris. She wore a heart choker around her neck and a chain that had a cross and gun on it. She doesn't wear make-up but her lips have a pink hue to them. She looked at tsuki and then all of a sudden her eyes went wide and then she glared at her. I turned to tsuki to see that she was grinning at hinata and then winked at her.

"Umm do u know something I don't know?" I asked her

"Hmm oh nothing that concerns you naruto" said tsuki turning towards me

"Ok hinata you can sit next to sasuke, sasuke raise your hand" said Kakashi as hinata was walking towards sasuke-teme she looked at me and blushed then turned around and sat next to sasuke. "I hope she doesn't get hurt by his fan girls" I said to Reni. "I think she can handle herself, and if she can't me, tsuki and Ino will help" said Reni smiling at me quickly then it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Yeah I guess so" I said

"Gaara no sakubo" was all the red head said. He had blood red hair and dark circles around his eyes that look like he put too much eyeliner on, and on his forehead was a symbol that says 'Ai'. He wore a black AC/DC shirt and tan shorts. "Ok, well sit next to Tsuki. She's the Goth looking person in the back" said Kakashi "well that is very nice of you too say Kakashi-sensei" said tsuki as she flipped him off.

"Ok well I have nothing for you to do so do what you want" said Kakashi. "I think we should go say hi to her" said Reni looking at hinata as we put ourselves in a little circle. "Yeah, she looks lost" said ino "when did you get in this convo, hmm Blondie?" asked Tsuki looking at her. "When Reni said something about hinata" said ino glaring at Tsuki. While they were have their glaring contest I looked over at hinata and sakura haruno talking to her. Sakura has short pink hair and emerald green eyes, she is known to some as the school slut and others as she is sweeter then honey. She is in love with Sasuke, has been ever since 3rd grade. "Umm guys?" I said "What" they all asked "sakura is talking to her" I said watching as sakura's voice was getting louder. "Well I'll go and get her" said ino then she got up and walked towards them.

Hinata's POV

'Wow this school is huge!' I thought as I walked through it to my first class "here it is" I said then I walked into the class with a girl and guy right behind me. The teacher looked at us from reading his book then went back to reading his book. "Ok class we have three new students with us today" said the teacher then the whole class got silent. "Please introduce yourself" said the teacher. "Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka and I play drums" said the blonde named ino. "Ok, well ino umm sit next to Reni, Reni raise your hand. A girl with short mint hair and honey brown eyes raised her hand. "h-hi, m-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga and I can sing" I said, I heard a couple of people laugh at my stutter then I looked up and met eyes with her. My eyes widen as her blood red eyes shined at me like it did last time, then I glared at her, she just grinned and winked at me. "Ok, hinata you can sit next to sasuke, sasuke raise your hand" then an ebony haired boy raised his hand, I went to him and looked back at her and say the blonde boy sitting next to her. 'How can he sit next to her' I thought then I looked at her when she blew a kiss at me and licked her lips. I blushed then sat down next to sasuke, I felt a couple of glares on me as I sat next to him. "Gaara no sakubo" was all the red head said. "Ok, well sit next to Tsuki, She's the Goth looking person in the back" said Kakashi then she raised her hand "well that is very nice of you too say Kakashi-sensei" she said. "Ok well I have nothing for you guys so do what you want" said Kakashi. "Hey!" shouted this pink haired girl. "Umm can I help you" I asked the girl, "yeah you can, stay away from sasuke-kun" she said as she got in my face. "Well I was assigned this sit so I sit here now" I said as I kept looking at her. "I don't care you freak of nature, keep your slimy little hands of my sasuke-kun" she yelled. I looked over at sasuke who looked annoyed with her; I was going to say something until ino came over and hugged sasuke from behind. "Hey sasu-baby is she bothering you" she asked as she kissed his check. "hey babe, sakura thinks I'm hers" said sasuke smirking then ino glared at sakura "oh really now?" she asked "yes really, and I was just telling this white-eyed bitch to keep her hands off of him, and that goes to you too." Said sakura glaring at ino with hate in her eyes, then sasuke stood up grabbing me in the process so I had no choice but to stand up as well. Ino took sasuke's hand "Look honey me and sasuke met over summer break and he asked me out so keep your hands off my man" said ino as she took my hand and dragged me and sasuke over to her group.

"Hey are you ok?" the blonde boy asked me. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks ino" I said "Hey no problem" said ino letting go of sasuke's hand and sitting next to the mint haired girl. "Where did tsuki go" asked the mint haired girl. "I think she went to go talk to Gaara." Said ino

"Get away from me!" shouted a girl. We all looked over at the girl to see tsuki holding the girl from behind with her mouth to her neck, I saw her fangs appear and right when she was going to take the plunge the bell rang and she vanished. "Wow" I, sasuke and ino said walking out the class with the blonde and mint haired girl. "Hey, you never got our names, I'm naruto namizake" said the blonde now named naruto, he had sun-kissed blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, he wore a black t-shirt that had an fox on the back and jean shorts and white vans. "I'm Reni Shiroi" said the mint haired girl. "I'm Tsuki Yami" said the black haired girl behind me. I gasped then went away from her and glared at her, she grinned at me again. "My, you are just too cute for your own good." She said licking her lips then she looked at Gaara as he passed by. "Well bye we have to get to class" said naruto "what class do you have" asked Reni " I have history with asuma" said Ino "me too" Reni said "I have science with orichimaru" said sasuke walking away "wait up teme" said naruto, before he left he hugged tsuki and kissed Reni on the check then ran off. "Tsuki come on, we have history now" said Reni then she looked at me like she was waiting for something. Then tsuki sighed and pushed me forward. "Come on slow poke. I know you have history with us." She said grinning.

Normal POV

"Sakura Haruno" shouted Asuma

"Here!" sakura shouted back then she went talking to her friends again. Tsuki, Reni, Ino and Hinata walked in and took a seat at one of the tables. "Ok, so we have to talk about what you saw in kakashis's class today." Said Reni getting a piece of paper and writing something on it. "This school is a school from humans and supernatural." Said Reni putting the piece of paper in the middle of them with their names on it.

_Tsuki Yami- Class 2A, heir to the Yami clan, Race: Vampire_

_Reni Shiroi- Class 2A, No Parents, Race: White fairy- devil_

_Naruto Namizake- Class 2A, Heir to the Namizake Clan, Race: half human- half Werefox_

_Sasuke Uchiha- Class 2A, last of the Uchiha Clan, Race: Raven demon_

_Sakura Haruno- Class2A, parents work in the hospital, Race: cherry blossom Fairy_

"So what are you guys" asked Reni looking at ino and hinata then ino took the paper and then said "I'm a mermaid-siren and I hold the power of control men's mind and water, but when I come in contact with it I turn into a mermaid. When I'm mad my hair will sometimes turn into a light blue." Said ino she passed it to hinata who stared at it for a minute. "What's wrong?" asked ino "nothing." said hinata then she started writing. "I'm a half angel. I can fly and summon a spear of light. I'm known as the angel of forgiveness." Said hinata "So what is the relationship between you and tsuki, hina-chan?" asked ino winking at hinata, hinata and Tsuki looked at each other then said at the same time "We are partners." Ino and Reni went wide eyed with their mouths open. "What do you mean?" asked the white fairy-devil looking at Tsuki. "Well, it put it simple hinata needs a bodyguard or better known as pure bonds" said Tsuki. "And since tsuki has almost the same blood type as me, we were compatible." Said hinata. "Cool" shouted Reni and Ino jumping out there seats.

"Reni and Ino detention!" said asuma still writing on the board, Ino and Reni sit down and sulked while tsuki laughed and hinata tried comforting them. "Tsuki and Hinata that goes for you too also!" asuma said. Now it all four girls were sulking. 'This blows!' the girls thought.

End of school

"Hey you guys want to come over to my house?" asked Ino packing up her stuff along with the girls and walking out detention. "Sure, I have nothing better to do!" said Reni looking in her backpack. "Why not, sounds fun." Said Tsuki drinking her juice and putting her arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Yeah, doesn't bug me." Said hinata blushing. "Hey you guys wait up!" someone yelled from behind them. Naruto come running down the hall with sasuke and Gaara behind him walking. Naruto was still running and ran into hinata, which lead to them falling on the floor. "Naruto, what are doing?" asked ino smiling at the scene. Then naruto and hinata sat up, "Nani? Ino I'm not doing anything!" shouted naruto flinging his arms in the air arguing with ino.

"You ok?" sasuke asked hinata holding out a hand for her. She took his hand and he pulled her up with ease. "Thanks" said hinata then she looked behind him and backed up into Tsuki. "Wha-"sasuke started to say but was cut off when a certain pink haired fairy jumped on sasuke in her fairy form. In this form sakura is in a Beautiful red dress with slits at the side, her hair was longer and her pink elegant wings shined in the light. She looked older in this form. "Hi sasuke-kun, so what do you think?" asked sakura posing for him, ino and naruto stopped fighting when she came. When ino as her pose for sasuke she became mad. "Hey, cotton candy! Didn't I tell you to stay off my man!" yelled ino stomping over towards the Cherry Fairy losing her control every second that passed. "Your man! Please I could tell that you're lying!" said sakura getting in her face, and then the fairy was pushed away by a gust of wind. When she finally regained her sight. Ino was in her siren form.

In Ino's siren form, her hair is the same but with blue streaks going down; she wore a blue bikini top and white shorts. Her skin shined in the light and also gives it that scaly look; she has a harp on her hip and behind her, a white tail with a yellow ribbon tied at the end. "I'm getting sick of you!" said ino, when she talked her voice sounds angelic to men but women think it's the same. "Now let's settle this like adults" said ino going into her stance along with sakura. "Yes, we shall!" shouted sakura flying towards ino. Ino ran off towards sakura but before anyone of them could get near each other sasuke grabbed ino while Naruto grabbed Sakura.

"Let me go!" shouted ino kicking and struggling against sasuke, her tail fiercely whipping him in the back of his head. 'Looks like I'm going to have to do it.' Sasuke thought, he concentrated for a while, then giant black wings came from his back and wrapped themselves around him and ino into a cocoon of ebony wings. "No! I'm supposed to be there in his dark wings! Not her! "shouted sakura flying away from the school. "Well that was amazing." said Tsuki walking into the parking lot with Gaara. Then Reni went over to her and said something in her. Tsuki looked down at her and Gaara's hands that she was holding. She blushed then let go of his hand and rushed over to her black and purple motorcycle. "Tsuki! Where are you going?" asked hinata standing in front of the ebony wings. "Nowhere" tsuki said leaning on her bike. The Wings opened to reveal sasuke carrying ino bridal style, which was now in her original form. "whoa, Sasuke What happened?" asked naruto opening his car door to lay ino down in. sasuke went quiet for a second then said "nothing Dobe" then he went into the passenger side.

"Ok so since no is knocked out. My place then" said Reni grinning while jumping on her white and gold motorcycle.

"Yes! Hey Gaara you coming or what?" asked the excited blonde to the stoic redhead who was already in his red mustang. "Sure, lead the way" said Gaara as he waited for them to take off. Reni and Tsuki who had hinata on the back speed off first followed by naruto then Gaara.

Reni's house

Reni's house was in the woods, she had a waterfall in the back. The house was large and homey. Everyone parked next to the house and entered through the back. "Hey where is Shadow, Kyubii and Cerberus?" asked naruto looking of the said 'things'. "Auntie Neko took them out of town with her for the week." Said Reni "but she did leave Shadow here, now if only I can find him" said Reni looking for Shadow. "Shadow! Come here boy!" shouted tsuki standing in front of the stairs, then heavy footsteps are hard running down the stairs. Tsuki turns around and catches the puppy that leapt from the top stair to her. "Hey boy, did you miss me! "Said tsuki giving shadow a nose kiss while twirling around. She set him down so Reni and Naruto could glomp him. "Sasuke, Gaara, hinata meet Shadow the wolf." said Tsuki pointing at the pup being glomped by A fairy-Devil and half- Werefox.

"Kawii! He is so cute!" shouted hinata who joined in on the glomping shadow Club.

* * *

Chibi-dog: Wow

Hinata: What's wrong?

Chibi-dog: the only pairing I have in my mind are naruhina…. Have to solve other parings

Hinata: um Chibi-chan?

Chibi-dog: hush Hinata I'm thinking!

Hinata: Anyways….i hope you liked the story.

Tsuki: Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

Reni and Ino: Arigatou!


End file.
